


难以启齿的小问题

by SpecterL



Category: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito Kid, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterL/pseuds/SpecterL
Summary: 前篇的后续，一个很老的梗ＯＯＣ预警
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito Kid - Relationship, 新快
Kudos: 9





	难以启齿的小问题

“啊～～”侧头，快斗换了一只手支撑下巴，结果因为动作太大衣服又一次擦到了，“唔……”  
“快斗？！从早上开始就是这样没精神，你昨晚究竟去做什么了啊？！”即使没看到脸，光听声音就知道是青子那家伙了。  
“什么！才没有！！”神气活现地一口反驳之后才发现这样反倒显得更加欲盖弥彰，“我才没有做什么奇怪的事！”  
“真是。”对快斗偶尔那些让人搞不懂的行为青子已经见怪不怪了，能精神抖擞地反驳就说明没事，“我去吃便当了。”

“什么啊，已经中午了么。”手机屏幕上，一连串的已读加上最新一条的未读让快斗烦躁地抓了抓头发。  
为什么不回消息啊，名侦探大笨蛋！  
虽然早上溜走前偷偷存了电话号码，也存了自己的到新一的手机上，但快斗根本不敢拨过去，只能退而求其次选择信息轰炸。

没想到真的做了！  
太羞耻了！一想到昨天夜里发生的事，快斗的脸就抑制不住地开始升温。  
而且最后还晕过去了，好丢脸！

快斗气馁地将身体前倾，自然而然地往桌上一趴，“唔……”身体轻颤，随着胸前某个不可言喻的地方被硬邦邦的课桌磕碰到，羞人的咽唔声从口中溢出。  
快斗一脸震惊地捂住了嘴，缩着肩膀紧张地东张西望了下，直到确保大家都已经去吃午饭了这才松了一口气。  
好奇怪，那里。  
伸手探到胸前的凸起，从早上开始就敏感地不行，一点点的触碰都会带来难以言喻的快感。

快斗一手撑着下巴半趴在桌上，他将脑袋转向窗外。  
都是新一害得！对他做了那样奇怪的事，这都是名侦探的错！  
  
但是……那时候新一是怎么做得呢？在他胡思乱想的时候手试探性地轻触了一下，换来了危险的战栗，一股酥麻的奇异感从胸前一点点地蔓延开来。  
不行不行！我为什么要做这么奇怪的事啊！  
快斗用力地晃了晃脑袋，不敢再去碰了，而就在这时，被暂时忽略的手机忽然响了起来。

被忽如其来的铃声吓了一跳，快斗平复呼吸后抓起一看，差点没把手机给甩出去。  
是……新一！？

“喂，你究竟知不知道自己在做什么啊！”刚将手机贴到耳朵边，新一的声音就传了过来。  
  
在做什么？  
因为刚刚做了某些羞于启齿的事，快斗心虚地大声反驳道：“我才没有在做什么奇怪的事！”  
“哈？”新一没有意识到自己的话被误解了，带着几分怒气地打断道：“你还真敢说，上课的时候发了那么多垃圾邮件给我，差一点就被老师发现了诶，你这家伙是不是故意的啊。”  
垃圾邮件？！

太！过！分！了！  
“新一才是！好过分！在人家苦恼的时候一点回应都没有！”  
“真是，你到底在说什么啊。”伴随着手机按键的声音，那头的新一嘟囔了一声，忽然开始念快斗发给他的那些讯息，“‘到学校了么’、‘开始上课了么，你在做什么’、‘我有事跟你说’、‘我好像突然变得很奇怪’、‘从早上开始就怪怪的……’、‘为什么不回我……’之类的，难道不是垃圾邮件么，你想说什么话不能直接了当地说出来么。”  
语带嫌弃地说着，快斗可以想象得出名侦探此时一定摆着一张臭脸。  
“你叫我怎么说得出口啊！”那种事情。

“身体……不舒服么？”新一再沉默了一小段时间后犹豫着说道，“果然是受伤了么。”  
“诶。”满腔的怒气因为新一突然软下来的语气消散地一干二净，快斗气闷地道：“那倒不是，只是……有点……吵死了！电话里说不清楚啦。”  
那种事情完全无法说出口，快斗只能强装镇定地大声回道。

“那……要见面么。”  
“诶？”  
“我今天没什么事，下午的部活请假就好，要见面么。”  
见面什么的，我才……

“要。”  
电话那头的新一轻笑了一声，快斗贴着手机的脸颊开始发烫，脑子里忍不住开始回想昨天夜里新一的吻落在那里的时候是怎样的……打住打住！不能在想下去了。  
“你突然间笑什么啊，我要挂了！”  
再说下去恐怕就要在聪明的大侦探面前暴露了，挂断电话后快斗将微微烧红的脸贴在桌面上。  
见面啊。

完蛋了，原本还不觉得，一想到下午要见面一颗心就变得迫不及待起来了，好想快点见到啊，跟名侦探。  
可恶！只有我一个人在烦恼这些算怎么回事啊，名侦探那副满不在乎的样子，喜欢什么的果然是在骗我吧！

但如果是在说谎，没必要做到那一步吧……内心深处有个声音极小声地抗议道。  
一定要向他问清楚！  
一旦有了这样的念头，等待也就变得愈加难熬，想要见面的急切心情最终占了上风。

等到帝丹高中的放学铃声想起，新一刚踏出校门就被等候多时的快斗一把拽住，没等他看清楚来人就单方面地被带着走了。  
“是我啦。”简单变装过的快斗扯下脸上的口罩，他将新一拉到了一处僻静的角落之后这才松了手。  
“你这是逃课了吧，真是乱来。”  
“还不都是你害得。”

“哈？这又关我什么事。”新一注意到快斗脖子上的某处带着一点红色的印记，对方显然并未发现。  
是那时候留下的吧，他不自然地扭头，好像突然对路旁的灌木丛产生了浓厚的兴趣。但这样的举动无疑让正在气头上的快斗产生了强烈的不满，他一双手紧贴着新一的脸颊，强迫他正视自己。  
“为什么不看我啊，名侦探我告诉你，虽然我是喜欢你没错，这可不代表你就可以无视我，我可是会生气的！”

“请等一下，什么叫做无视你啊。”新一认为他有必要纠正这个十分离谱的错误，“没有回你的电邮是我不对，但这不代表我不重视你啊，相反就是太过在意了才会不知道该怎么办才好。”  
“什么？”  
快斗一脸意外的表情让新一十分无力，他按了按眉心说道：“对于你来说，工藤新一这个人一点都不陌生对吧，但对于工藤新一来说，黑羽快斗在那之前完完全全就是陌生人啊，虽然我是有察觉到现在的ＫＩＤ跟十八年前的是两个人，也猜到你大概是跟我差不多年纪，但要把黑羽快斗跟让我在意许久的人联系到一起，总要给我一点接受的时间吧。我们之前经历了那么多，我也会害怕究竟是不是因为类似吊桥反应这样的状况才让你产生喜欢上我的误会，况且在那之前我也想要多了解你一点，谁让我根本就没有经验啊，这种事情也没办法跟谁商量，怎样才能把心意好好地传达到，到底该怎么做才好你教教我啊。”   
这番话让快斗的大脑彻底当机。

骗人的吧，这么受欢迎的名侦探难道是……初恋？

“还有！过分的是你吧。”话锋一转，新一再次将头转向一旁不去看快斗的脸，说道：“一开始我是不知道怎么回复啦，早上一醒来你就不见了，我还以为是在做梦诶。而且你发了那样的电邮给我，原本就一直在想你的事，说什么身体变得奇怪这样的话，你知不知道很容易让人想歪啊，害我一直在走神，怎么看都是你在故意挑逗我吧。”  
“才……才不是故意！是真的变得很奇怪啦！”  
“哪里奇怪了，明明就很正常。”  
  
“我才不要告诉你！”那样的事绝——对说不出口！  
新一因为快斗的态度莫名地烦躁，“这样的话我要走咯。”  
“诶？别走。”快斗下意识地抱住了他的手臂，因为两人靠得非常近，拉扯间导致胸前的敏感被刺激到了，“嗯……”  
虽然快斗飞快地捂住了嘴，那一丝微弱的呻吟还是被新一捕捉到了，看向他的眼神透露着探究。

“是……啦。”快斗小声地说道，“还不都是你害得，昨天……吸得那么用力，从早上开始就一直挺立着，一碰到就会很奇怪。”  
最重要的地方新一没有听清楚，但这不影响聪明的大脑结合快斗的后半句话跟随之而来的反应推理出了正确答案，“你是说……”视线不住地往下飘，仔细看就会发现对方穿了不合身的衣服。  
“就，就是……就是你想的那样！”快斗双臂虚抱在胸前，可疑地将头扭到一旁。

好可爱！  
他是这么容易害羞的人么，明明身为ＫＩＤ的时候总是很爱炫，让人看了相当地不爽。  
“新一……你这样看着我的话……唔……哈……笨……笨蛋！不要摸啊。”

真的是……虽然昨天就发现了，但是好像比想象中的还要敏感啊。  
“会舒服么。”糟糕了，工藤新一快住手！不要表现地像个差劲的痴汉一样，会被讨厌的，再这样下去会被讨厌的啊！“说到底，是因为快斗你一直在想色色的事情才会变成这样吧，这里……”  
无论内心怎么样地拒绝，身体依旧诚实地起了反应，只是隔着衣服的触碰根本不够啊，注意到快斗为了不发出声音而咬住的下唇，果断地吻了上去。  
舔开牙关后舌尖很自然地滑了进去。

“工藤新一！你是认真的么，在外面这样……会被看到的！”许久过后，被夺走空气的快斗虚软地歪在了新一身上，软绵绵地语气压根就没什么说服力。  
与其说是推却倒不如说是变相的邀请，幸而当事人自己冷静了下来，新一紧紧地抱住了他，将脸埋进颈窝里，少年的身上还带着浴液干爽的香味，叫嚣着更深入索取的身体好像也被安抚住了。

“新一？”  
“对不起，我做了过分的事。”理智跟底线这种东西果真是一点点褪去的，特别是在碰上黑羽快斗的时候，明明知道不该这样却还是那样做了。

说话时带出的温热气息扰得耳朵痒嗖嗖的，话语中的温柔让人心尖都忍不住颤了下。原本就对名侦探毫无抵抗力的快斗根本生不起起来，何况虽然说着拒绝的话，但是内心深处明明是渴望着的。  
“不过啊，噗～害羞的快斗真的很想让人就这么欺负下去。”

“工藤新一你这个笨蛋！！！”  
  
  


  
  



End file.
